Smart garments are designed to monitor living beings wearing the smart garment. A smart garment may include a variety of textile sensors for detecting different physiological parameters of the living being. Smart garments also include a processor for analyzing the sensed data. Typically, the textile sensors have conductive textile traces that facilitate transmitting the sensed data from the textile sensors to the processor.
Typically, the smart garment is coupled to operate with an electronic processing device, for analyzing different physiological parameters of the wearer of the smart garment. Also there is often a need for quick engagement/disengagement of the processor, for example, when washing the garment.